Valeria Vargas
HER HISTOTY ������ Valeria Vargas She was born in Mexico , to be much more accurate in tabasco, her real name is Valeria but "vale" or "val" is her nickname more used, always she been a happy girl ready always to give of their best smiles with people that she appreciate, his family was always small, in familuy was his mother, his father and his younger brother they never had so close to their grandparents and the rest of his family because all lived in different places, which made her a little sad sometimes as only could see them at Christmas and new year. at home always was a pet, as small she used to have a rabbit, but accidentally died under suspicious circumstances * insert joke about accidental murder *, then bigger had a dog named billy a German pomeranian to be more specific and currently takes him to the school, also she had fish * insert joke accidental murder again *, and now also have a cat, if a fat orange cat named ginger, as a birthday gave him a horse which is still alive (fuortunately), and endless list over pets, since childhood she have passion for art and painting inherited from his mom and dad, (and two of them are pretty good drawing and designing), especially her father as she he liked drawing as a hobby, she and her brother are opposite each other which makes explosive, fun and interesting their relationship as brothers, se have spicoanalisis classes to moderare her conduct, she red deoften known as "daddy's girl" and sometimes the people judge bad about that, but what actually happens is that your father always travel to Paris or Milan so That makes a little bit dificult the interaction, because that in the end the family decided to move from country so they would not make so many trips. SCHOOL LIFE AT SWEET AMORIS ❤️�� On his first day of vale she arrived nearly 30 minutes later, yes, her alarm did not sound, and it takes like 20 minutes to get ready, when the director suggested to go with the main delegate did the opposite, she decided to go for a walk by the institute, it was there where she met iris which was fine with it instantly, and Castiel that as with Iris were handled well (also vale gave him a drawing). after a while she decided to go to the hall of delegates in which she met Nathaniel, at first nath did not have a good impression of her (of course, you see someone who looked like a thug and clear that you will have a good impression * sarcasm *) , but eventually nath it took a big affection to vale because she was friendly with Him. Because vale is very lazy she just get in the garden club by obligation, but she consider get the in the painting club several times. as a student is not the most outstanding but she can defends, except math which always fails. also she is the leader of the Cheerleading club and is part of the roller skate diner. Apperance: Valeria is a short, small, little girl, (lest say she is a hobbit), the most of the time she wears heels but That not makes much diference, she have Brown hair and the most of the time she paint it red in her hair some times is untied and is strange when she make a bun (she sucks at combing her self), usually her mom or a servant combing her. She is very skinny and usually the people ask to her if she eats propedly but what they dosent know is that she is a freaking vacuum of food (she loooooveeees food). vale has very white skin and she have frediles, her eyes are brown like chocolate (or maybe like shit), her style is versatile, she always try to intimidate with her apperance but That dosent work at all (imagine a puppy wearing a Jacked *bruh*), some times like to wears military jackeds, pants or hats; also she likes to wear grunge or darks styles like ripped jeans and black shirts or sweaters, and suddently BAM! She would like one day wear girly clothe like shorts or skirt, in short word she wears like she feels depending of her Day. She have two piercings in her left ear and usually she play with him, also other persons like to grad them, and usually if rosa or iris get mad with her they usually PULL them. she likes to paint her nails black but color goes fast because she always is painting drawing and mistreating her hads with the graffitti aerosol. PERSONALITY �� She is a childish girl That rarely get mad with people she likes some times to use sarcasm (but she will not being Good as Castiel using the sarcams), when she get mad nobody really cares because is like a little kid, she get mad, she say that she never going to talk with you and then 2 min later is siting next to you talking as bestties. she is very anxious or impatient also is a little sociopath and sicotic because of personal circumstances, because of That she go to a spicoanalist to get better, she get stressed easly, and is a lazy girl That hates sports or any fisical activity, also she can talk with you about any thing in your mind. When she fall in love sometimes se act a little bit stalker with her crush. FRIENDS AND FAMILY ��‍��‍��‍���������� Family:' ' * Lorena: she is her mother a very fasionable woman black haired and very atractive, she likes to bother their sons and she loves go to the gym (she is very active).  * vicktor: he is her father a bussines man brown haired with a little bit of white hair and a smart look, he likes to go to the gym also he have a american football team.  * jorge: he is the younger boy of the family he has 12 years old and is tanned skin and brown hair (same as his mother).  friends: * Castiel: he is one of the first persons That talk with her. he thinks as her as a little sister but sometimes he thinks That he see her more as a friend and ocasionally feel jealous if someone (specially a boy) get close to her, he also likes to bother her with thousands of nicknames every week but sometimes he put nicknames with out bad intentions, Castiel likes to see her drawing by hours, they like some times to draw stupid things together, also they love to draw students and profesors as memes, or draw each other on their skins, when the father of Valeria not have time to go for her, Castiel secretly help her going in his motorcycle (the father of valeria will kill him if he saw them in That), they usually Hang out to take a walk with their dogs. Valeria likes to see Castiel playing the guittar ( she could see him by hours *creppy*), also they like playing desining posters of Lysander and Castiel's band.  * Iris: Iris was the first person who talk with her, they bother each other and likes to talk about music or artist, also they like to talk about his dreams and crushes on his life, Valeria gave her a nickname, she usually talk to her as "Ginger with out soul" and Iris talk to her as "smol girl" and That usually get a little bit mad to vale but by the end she loves her nickname.  * Nathaniel: he thinks That Valeria is a very lovely girl, sometimes she is annoying but is fine with her, they usually like to se criminal movies or series as Dexter, CSI, Criminal minds etc. Also he like to talk each other about pets and sometimes nathaniel like to pet ginger (valeria's cat), he help her lost of times at maths homework, and also they like to read each other novels. nath also say her "smol girl" because he thinks she looks as a small kitty.  * Kentin: is a childhood friend of Valeria he always defend her and help her with homework, they like to bougth on the grocery store some candies, cookies and food and eat then together. Some times kentin dislike that vale is friend of Castiel but by the end he really dont care, also another think That dislake from Valeria is That she always like to eat hot spicy food. vale thinks That he is a lost big brother of her.  * Armin: he likes to talk with vale of any stupid thing That is on his mind, as Valeria have a brother who likes videogames she knows a lot about that so it makes more easy to talk about That topics with armin, they like to play videogames but vale really suck at that. Armin apreciate vale as hell and he call her "grunge girl" as nick name in honor of her Style.  * Alexy: Alexy is one of the best and confident friends of Valeria, they go shoping to the mall they usually talk about paint his hair and also they love to talk about boys. Alexy thinks That vale is a very adorable and kind fasionable girl, he see her as a besttie and same as his brother he calls her "grunge girl". Valeria when she meets Alexy she suspects that he was gay, when Alexy confess his preferences, Valeria say: -"I KNEW IT!!! Wooooooo!!!"- And start celebraiting, Alexy think That she was a weird girl at the beiginin, but at the end they come bestties. * Rosalya: she is one of her best friends, they met at the gardening club when vale was checking some plants, they come Good Friends inmediatly, rosalia thinks That Valeria is a girly cute person and she always love to talk with her, also they like go to the mall with Alexy, valeria thinks That Rosa is very kind, cute and fasionable girl and is one of his goals be like her, (but is imposible because Valeria is a freaking hobbit/ ironingboard). They like to stalk some boys and Valeria always ask her about Castiel. * Lysander: lys dislike valeria at all, he thinks That is annoying and very childish, he all the time say That vale is a " small cluttered" but with because she usually interupt his conversation with Castiel and take him to another place, he also says That she is like Nina but in a Castiel fangirl version, they just have a few things in common, like their passion of fashion and also they like the same animals and they loves to philosophize together, vale thinks That Lysander is a weird but nice guy and se like to bother him sometimes, she call him "Ghost" or "the prince" because she thinks That Lysander looks like that. vale also likes to se Lysander and Castiel practicing (*cof cof especially Castiel cof cof*). She would like to sing as Good as Lysander (but That would never happen), she also likes to see lys singing but sometimes is borring for her. * Violette : she and vale are pretty Good Friends they usually dyes her hair each other and make drawings together, they usually practice together to increase her drawing skills, some times they hang out to make graffittis and make some paintings. Violette thinks That vale is a Good and energetic person That always keep a smile. Valeria thinks That violette is a shy but a really Good person. They admire each other violette admires the very confident and careful actitude with the people and Valeria admires violette because she is a very nice person in the bottom and her way to see the world. * Kim: she are Good Friends, kim most of the time thinks she is like a little cute puppy and she likes to pet her head, vale sometimes get mad by That because she dont like that people touch her hair. valeria thinks That kim is a confident, nice and strong woman and she admires her because of that, kim always try to take her to make some excersise to the gym cut she always say no or if she go she only eat in the living room. * Amber: amber dislikes vale at all, she thinks she is a annoying, despreciable, and childish girl, also she thinks That vale is a "daddy's girl" she have her That nickname of "small cluttered" because when she try to talk Castiel or trying to atract him she is always with him, she secretly andmires her talent and also That she can deal with dificult situation easy. vale thinks That amber is a nice girl in the bottom of her heart, very very in the bottom, she also thinks That amber is a little bit similar as her, she admires her confident and fashionable Style and personality she also thinks That amber is a little jealous because she can talk properly with Castiel. * Priya: since priya arrived to the school valeria feel a little bit mad, and stressed, she hates priya and she thinks That priya is unatractive and ugly, also she hopes to dont talk with her so much, but secretly she admires her smart and careful actitude, she start dislike her because she touch Castiel's shoulder (yeees a creppy spico girl) when priya say That she was not interested in Castiel she get more relax, but she still alert if she make something suspicious. Another thing That valria dislike of priya is her henna tattos she thinks That those things give a dirty image but she prefers to hide those fellings with a nice smile. Priya thinks That vale is s nice girl with a good actitude but she thinks That valeria dislike her. * Dakota: they met In Miami, at first time they come nice Friends, Dakota finds Valeria very cute and atractive, sometimes they hang out to go to bougth at the mall and have a nice time together, vale thinks That he is a nice but sometimes she round him annoying. When Dakota stole her firts kiss, asutheer punce on his face and she get mad with him but she forgive him, Dakota still trying That Valeria fall in love with him. * Peggy: she is a clasroom partner of asutheer they no usually talk too much but they deal fine with each other. vale sometimes is a little bit scared when she is around with his microphone, the last time That she talk to her Castiel get mad so now Valeria prefers to reserve his coments or have a conversation with her. * Melody: she and Valeria are Good Friends, they never talk before until the birhtday of melody, until That they came more closer, they like to have picnics at the park and also go to the library. Melody thinks That vale is very cute and kind. Friends at multi candy universe: * Alazka: she is valeria's bestie, they met when val was trying to grap her cat, at the end they met each other by acciden, alaz call her cat lady, they are very clode each othe, they call also each other my other half cus they complete each other��. Val thinks that Alazka is a very strong and beautiful girl, she admires her and she would like to be like he. * shailene: they are closer friend, usually likes to make double dates with cash and nat. Val thinks that shae is a very lovely person and a nice girl. * kayla: she is a very good friends, they like to chill together, Val thinks that she is a cute and adorable girl, also Val loves hair and heir lovely hair. * river: Val really appreciate her, she thinks that river is a very confident person with a strong personality and a lovely appearance. 'TRIVIA ♥︎:' * Valeria likes any type of animal (excep cucarachas buaj) * She has never into a relasionship. * Castiel like to hug her in a protector way, or carry her like a bag of potato. * Vale likes to dress demon in stupid costumes same as his dog. * Vale likes to give presents to Lysander and Castiel like a karaoke or guitars. * Her gilty pleasure is watch some Disney Classic movies (like beauty and the beast or the little mermaid). * She hates the fake tattos, she thinks That if you wanna make a tatto is better to make a real one. * She sucks at dancing, sometimes Castiel or Rosa try to teach her but she is a big mess. * She usually get in figths acasionally is because she get mad, or someone is bother her. * One Day she grab a pencil and stick on the chest of a spotty boy (take it easy he dont dies). * She loooveeees pizza. * She dosent understand the fellings of the people That why her reactions are diferent as other girls or boys. * She usually ofend people with out a intention. * She loves go to the cinema. * She never misses a party, she likes to see her Friends out of school. * She dont like beer but she like to drink thousands of soft wines. * She sucks at "romantic" moments That usually makes Castiel get mad. * Valeria forgets all the time the birhtdays, because That some persons can get upset. (But she perfectly reminds Castiel's birhtday because he and her father have his birhtday the same day). * She eats as breakfast a milkshake, two pancakes and bacon, in the afternoon she eats beaf or any type of food and in dinner she eats a green apple with yogurt and strawberrys, hotcakes and a cup of coffe. * She is super jealous with the people That she loves. * The people always like to pet her head, That makes her feel mad. * Most of their Friends are a head taller than she. *bruh* * When Castiel met her he think -"Damn she is a freaking smol Teddy bear" * She is very versatile in his music taste. * She have never been drunk. Category:Candies Q-Z